


Honestly, what even are emotions?

by RandomCrytic



Series: (ABANDONED) When you decide to date an alien [3]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Culture Shock, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Hurt No Comfort, References to Depression, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 12:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomCrytic/pseuds/RandomCrytic
Summary: Zim struggles to cope with finding out about his ability to emote.





	Honestly, what even are emotions?

**Author's Note:**

> This is obviously before Zim and Dib are a thing, but y'all probably already realized there's no linear timeline to this series. 
> 
> I just kinda write snippets of Dib and Zim's life when I feel like it.
> 
> Additional warnings: Zim thinks about murdering people, but that isn't really surprising when him and emotions are concerned

Zim was never a quitter and he would rather die than become one.  
So that's why he kept pretending to make easily foiled plans to "take over Earth" even after he found out the tallest lied to him years ago now. That's why he kept musing the idea of ruling Earth.  
Because,If he stopped doing those things then that would mean he would quit, and _that_ would mean that he lost.

And, well, everyone knows what happens to Irkens that _lose_.

The longer he remained on this planet, the more he got educated about emotions. The one thing the Irken Armada never taught their people and now he knows why.

Emotions sucked.

He watched human smeets cry for such meaningless simple things like losing a pencil, then, he saw humans cry when their loved ones died, giving them something called "burials". He thought at first that they just fed dirt with their bodies,which would honestly be a lot more beneficial than just another human cultural thing that it ended up to be. They had lots of those, he realized, because cultures hoard positive emotions and, as Zim learned, emotions rule human masses.

Another idiotic thing about humans, Zim reasoned, why would you gift something to someone who's dead?

 

When he got _"infected"_ by an emotion for the first time, he had thought that emotions were like diseases and tried to cure himself with alternative medicine humans provided. Bad idea, since his skin was allergic to most things this planet has to offer.

With all that in mind, when Dib started to go from infuriating to arch nemesis to annoyance and then to tolerable, getting close to something...more, Zim completely logically decided to kill Dib before that emotional disease could take form., but...

But. When push came to shove and he was standing beside Dib's bed, energy dagger inches away from Dib's neck, Zim hesitated. Zim DOES NOT hesitate. Ever.

Looking at that huge head, bird nest of a hair and those dorky glasses on the nightstand, looking at the mess that was the Dib, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Ha. It's almost as if he was...

 

...

 

When Dib woke up the next day, he had tiny, colorful dicks drawn all over his face with waterproof markers.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write some scenarios of Zim exploring human customs and culture in the form of a stand-alone some day in the future.


End file.
